The Prince and the Maid
by PinkPikachu13
Summary: May is a maid that lives in the Kingdom of Hoenn with five other maids. Prince Drew and May have a rivalry against each other, but will this rivalry be something more? Will someone destroy May before that happens? Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Hi, my name's May. I was orphaned at the age of four when Queen Anne took me in as a maid. The other maids are Leaf, Yellow, Dawn, Misty, and Brianna. I'm friends with all of them except Brianna. She hates me for no apparent reason. Yellow is my best friend, and when we have free time, we play with our Pokémon. We live in the castle with King Andrew, Queen Anne, the maids and Prince Drew.

* * *

Pink: These are the ages and Pokémon of the characters:

May:15 Skitty  
Drew:15 Roselia  
Brianna: 17 Surskit  
Yellow: 14 Pikachu (Female)  
Red: 16 Pikachu (male)  
Dawn:14 1/2 Piplup  
Barry: 15 Empoleon  
Misty: 16 Togetic  
Ash: 15 Pikachu  
Leaf: 16 Charmander  
Gary: 16 Eevee  
Queen Anne: 39 Gardevoir  
King Andrew: 42 Gallade

Review!


	2. Drew's Arrival

I DON'T OWN POKEMON. BEGIN! * In this story, April is not May and Drew's child and Jack is not the son of Ash and Misty.*

* * *

May's POV

The other maids and I were waiting outside for Prince Drew to come. When he arrived, he said, "Hello ladies and May." "I wait here for more than twenty minutes and that's how you treat me?!" I responded, furious. Before Drew could respond, Queen Anne called us to get ready for the Rose Masquerade tonight. I heard that the other princes, Ash, Gary, Barry, Jack, and Red are coming. I heard Drew's also inviting his cousin, April. The maids will also attend, but we'll have to find our own dresses. When we finished setting up the party room, Brianna asked me to talk with her privately.  
"May, do you like Prince Drew?" Brianna asks suspiciously.  
"I never actually thought of it," I reply.  
" Good, because I'll be the one Drew chooses to dance with tonight, so stay away." And with that, Brianna was gone. "Hey May, Queen Anne wishes to see you," Dawn says. I walk to the throne room to see the queen to see the queen, Yellow, and Misty. Queen Anne says, " Everyone's here. I have called you three down because we have formal outfits your mothers wanted you to wear on this night. You are dismissed and get ready for the masquerade." She gave us boxes and we left the room to get ready.


	3. Rose Masquerade

A few hours later... Normal POV  
Misty came out the bathroom wearing a white ball gown with an orange sash wrapped around her waist with orange heels, and white gloves that reached to her elbow with a white mask and wore her hair down. Dawn wore a light pink dress with heels with a light pink glittering mask, and Leaf wore a forest green dress with green flats and mask with a feather. Yellow wore a dark red ball gown with a sash, a necklace with a ruby in the middle, red flats, straightened hair, and had a red mask with a feather. And May wore a dark blue ball gown with a sapphire necklace, blue pumps, straightened hair, and a sapphire blue mask. The girls walked downstairs to the ball and talked to each other until a guy approached them. He was wearing a red tuxedo, a red mask, and had black, messy hair. "U-um e-e-excuse me, will you like to dance with me? " He asked nervously to Yellow. She accepted and left with the guy. A few minutes later, three guys asked to dance with Misty, Leaf, and Dawn and the girls accepted. Finally, a guy wearing a green tuxedo with a green mask and a fedora says, "Hello, maiden. Would you like to dance with me?"  
"I'd love to," She replied. And all of the maids had dates except Brianna, who was working in the kitchen.

* * *

Misty's POV

I was dancing with the guy of my dreams. He had black, messy hair, a black tuxedo, and a black mask. He's a really sweet guy but he eats a lot. I can't wait to see who he is. I learned that he's sixteen and he lives in the East Kanto kingdom far away from here.

* * *

Yellow's POV

I learned a lot about this boy and he's really nice. He lives in West Kanto, he's 16 years old, and he loves his partner, Pika, a Pikachu.

* * *

Dawn's POV  
I'm dancing with a really cute boy, even though I could only see half his face. He says he's from Sinnoh. We both love food and our Partner Pokémon are a part of the Piplup evolution.

* * *

Leaf's POV

This guy is a bit perverted and flirty, but he's still nice. He lives in the Johto Kingdom. I wonder who he really is...

* * *

May's POV

It was almost time to remove masks, but I was still dancing with the guy. All of a sudden, he kissed me. I was shocked, then I kissed back until someone announced, " It's time to remove your masks!"  
When the guy removed his mask, I gasped. It was **_Drew._**

* * *

Normal POV

May ran away when she found out that the boy she danced with was Drew. Drew chased after her until he couldn't run anymore. May lost her necklace in the chase. That's the only evidence he has. The other maids reacted just like May with Leaf and Dawn losing their masks, Yellow lost one of her flats, and Misty lost her sash. When the girls changed into their uniforms ( Misty secretly hid them ), they ran back to the house and quickly started cleaning the ballroom.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

Review!~


	4. Joining the Army

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. BEGIN!

* * *

May's POV

I was cleaning the hallway two days after the masquerade. I overheard Drew and his mother talking. "Drew, there has to be one more boy needed for the army. You have to go. I'll register you tomorrow, unless someone else does," Queen Anne said, then left the room. I immediately ran to my room and cut off my hair. I wasn't going to let Drew join the army to battle the Unova Kingdom. I jumped outside, bought some male clothing, and signed myself up. "Alright, pack your belongings, and we set off at 7:00. Be here before then," The man said. I nodded and went back to the castle to get ready to battle. I'm bringing Skitty and a Torchic I secretly found. Then, I put on a wig so nobody would notice.

* * *

A few hours later May POV

I gathered all the maids in the room to announce the big news. When everyone was here, I announced, "Girls, I'm sorry, but I am leaving, to join the army."

"WHAT!" Misty screeched.

"NO!" Yellow and Leaf exclaimed simultaneously.

"It can't be true!" Dawn yelled.

"I'm sorry guys, but it was either me or Drew. This is my last night here, but I will miss you all..." I mumbled.

"Aw! Someone has a boyfriend!"

"DO NOT!"

"May, we'll miss your hot head."

"Aw, guys."

The girls hugged, cried and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Review! I love this story!


	5. A Shocking Discovery!

Drew's POV, A few days after May left.

I was searching the whole castle for May, who apparently disappeared a few days ago. All of the other maids besides Brianna were depressed. My mother told me I didn't need to join the army, as someone else registered. "Guys, I miss May," I heard Dawn say.  
"We all do Dawn," Misty muttered.  
"But she's fighting for our region. She spared Drew's life," Leaf told the girls.  
"Um... Drew just heard our whole conversation," Yellow said. The girls looked at my reaction. I was shocked that May joined the army to save my life. I though she hated me. But I was really shocked when I found out she heard my conversation.

* * *

May's POV

I finally made it to Unova. I was ready to fight for my right, my region, and for Drew and my other friends. We were training when we got ambushed by the Unova Force. A huge Pokémon battle started. I was battling a guy with a Servine and I countered with Torchic. When I defeated the Trainer's whole team with just Torchic, Torchic evolved into Combusken.

* * *

Drew's POV

I got most of the answers I needed from the maids. "Drew, the girl that ran away from you at the Masquerade, it was May." Dawn said, smirking. My vision got blurry and turned black.

* * *

May's POV

After me and Combusken won fifty battles, I started my fifty-first battle. It was against some guy with a Druddigon. "Blaziken use Sky Attack!" I commanded.

"BLAZE!"

"Use Poison Tail on the Trainer!"

"DRUDDIGON!"

The Druddigon flew towards me and whipped its tail. I tried running, but it was too late. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I already felt the pain from the attack. I heard people screaming and taking the evil trainer down. I was trying to keep my eyes open but my eyes wouldn't let me. I let my eyes close, knowing that it's over for me...

* * *

Back at the castle...

"Togepi, use Flamethrower!" Misty exclaimed. The Pokémon did what it was told and scorched Drew.  
"OOOOOWWWWW!" Was his reply. "What the heck is wrong with you people?!  
"I just wanted to revive you!"  
"That's a very rude reviving!"  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Barry exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere with Red and Ash. They were all in bad moods, especially Barry. "Guys, you NEED see this," Yellow said, holding a newspaper. The group of teens crowded around the newspaper and Drew, Dawn, Leaf, Misty, and Ash gasped.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

REVIEW!


	6. She Comes Back

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. BEGIN!

* * *

_Maid Found Fighting in War 4/12/12_

_Maid May Maple was posing as a guy to fight  
in the Unova War. Maple was slashed by a  
Druddigon and as soon as she recovers in two days, she  
will be sent home. __**For more, see May C16**_

The group read the rest of the section and Yellow started to cry. "We shouldn't have let May join," Yellow said, sobbing. Red comforted her.  
"Guys, it's alright," A familiar voice says.  
"MAY!" The group exclaims as they tackle the brunette.  
"Hi everyone!" May says.  
"May, don't ever scare us again. You had us crying. But Drew cried the most," Dawn warned. Drew blushed and turned away from May. "Aw... I miss you too Drew," May said. She goes over to him, hugs him, and pecks his cheek. Drew blushed and didn't say a word. Everyone laughed and celebrated at their friend's return. They decided to throw a party at the girls' secret base. The girls slept in their room, knowing that May was safe. Drew slept in his room, The other princes slept in guest rooms.

* * *

REVIEW! Sorry if these chapters are rushed or too short. I will make the final chapters longer. Brianna will have a speaking part in the next chapter. She is the main ********** for the remainder of the story. Keep Reading to find out the main word for Brianna.

BTW, TAKE MY POLL PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! BYE!


	7. Author's Note: Very Important!

Hey everyone! Sooooooooo sorry there's no chapter. I have a few announcements to make. I will be busy for the next few weeks 'cause I have Track and Field and Softball. The final exams are also coming, so I have to be ready for those. And I have to Update Pokeheroes because I abandoned it. So this story will be on hold for some time. Don't worry, I will still continue the story. TAKE MY POLL! Anyways, Thanks for reading and hope you understand.


	8. Party Bummer

Hi guys! I'm back! One more thing: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. BEGIN!

* * *

Normal POV 6:00 PM

It was a stormy day that kept our heroes from leaving the castle. "Everyone, I don't think we're gonna make it to the base," Ash said sadly. The others sighed and dropped their heads. "Hey, we can have Movie Night!" May exclaimed. "I have The Artist, Midnight In Goldenrod, and Kill List. Let's Vote!"

The Artist: 5  
Midnight in Goldenrod: 7  
Kill List: 8

"Looks like we're watching the Kill List first." During the movie, Drew was clutching May, May was sleeping on Drew's shoulder, Yellow buried her face in Red's arm, Dawn was screaming, Ash fainted, Gary and Leaf were clinging on to each other, and the others were watching silently.

* * *

May's POV

"WAKE UP!" Drew shouts. I groan as I sit up to be dragged into a corner by Dawn. "Look at this picture I have of you two!" She pulls out a picture of me cuddling Drew in my sleep. I blush madly as I drag her back to the group. I ask, "What movies did I miss?" Red whispers to me that I missed the rest of the other movies. I smirk as I see an unconscious Yellow in Red's arms, Leaf in Gary's arms, and Ash and Misty using each other as pillows. "Let's call it a night guys," Barry mumbled, pointing to the group of sleepers. Ash was woken up by Gary, to carry Misty to her bed, Gary carried Leaf to her bed, Red carried Yellow, and Dawn and I walked to bed. *Yawn* Good night everyone...

* * *

Normal POV

Five mysterious figures wearing ski masks quietly snuck into the maids' room. They put the five girls into bags and left the castle.  
"Who has Maple?" Figure One asked.  
"I do," Figure Four replied.  
"Who has Amarillo?"  
" I have her right here," Figure Three said.  
"You two follow me. You four hide those girls in the woods," Figure One said.

* * *

Pink: Cliffhanger! Who is Figure One? Nobody knows! Anyways-

Sparky: Pink coming up with a new story called-

Pink: You'll find out next chapter! See ya! *smiles mischievously* Sparky you are so dead...

Sparky: Review! *Runs for life*


	9. Rescues and Confessions (part 1)

The next morning...

"LOCKDOWN! CASTLE LOCKDOWN!"

Everyone rushed down to see what happened. "Everyone! Search for the maids! They're all missing! All five! Oh... and Brianna." Anne announced panicky, except for the last part. 'She must not like Brianna much,' Ash thought.

* * *

In Drew's room...

"Alright I have a plan," Drew said. " Me and Red will search Mt. Chimney. Paul and Ash will search Marine Cave and Gary will search Meteor Falls."  
"OK!" Everyone exclaimed as they ran towards their destined areas.

* * *

At the Fiery Path...

"Red! Slow down!" Drew exclaimed as he was running with Roselia.  
"I can't knowing Yellow's in trouble!"  
"You like Yellow?"  
"...Yeah... "  
"I have a confession to make."  
"What is it?"  
"... I love May..."

* * *

At Marine Cave...

"PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT!"  
"PIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKAAAAACCCCCHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUU!" The wild group of Corsola fainted in seconds as Ash and Paul moved on towards the cave.

* * *

At Meteor Falls...

"LEAF! I found you!" Gary yelled as ran towards the girl in the cage hanging over the waterfall.  
"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think you're going anywhere," A black haired male known as Dirk said. "I was told to attack anyone who came to rescue her. So say goodbye to your girlfriend." Dirk pulled out a remote and pushed the button towards Gary. He tried to dodge, but was hit. "GARY!" Leaf screamed. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Leaf's eyes turned orange and the cage exploded. She started rising until the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh appeared. It screeched and used Sacred Fire on Dirk. Dirk screamed in pain as he was burning. Leaf was collecting energy and released the beam at Dirk. Dirk disappeared along with Ho-oh. Gary was watching the whole thing and saw Leaf falling and caught her. "Leaf! Leaf! Wake up! Please! I love you..." Leaf opened her eyes and said, "You love me?"  
"I loved you since the ball."  
"How did you know it was me?"  
"I saw the dress on your bed."  
"Well, I love you too."  
"I knew you'd fall for me."  
"Gary?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up and kiss me," Leaf said, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her lips on his. Gary responded by kissing back, wrapping his arms around her waist. When they pulled away, Leaf told Gary, "I love you."

"I love you too Leafy," Gary said, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Pink: 1 couple down, a lot more to go!

Drew: I can't believe you made me say that.

Sparky: It's true.

Pink: Anyway, if I get a total of 10 reviews, I'll start a new story.  
15= Choice of story (poll)  
20= Sneak peek of story

So please review!


	10. Rescues and Confessions (part 2)

The next day With Misty ...

"Let me go!" Misty exclaimed.  
"Nah, I'm going to kill you like I did to your sisters," Rudy said.  
"You're the idiot who killed my sisters?!"  
"Yeah."  
Misty's eyes turned blue and Lugia's shadow appeared behind her. The cage split in half as she gathered all of the water from the cave's lakes and ponds and released it at Rudy. Rudy was blasted somewhere and was never heard from again. Misty's eyes closed and began to fall. Ash saw Misty falling and caught her before she hit the ground.  
"Paul, go ahead and look for Dawn. I'll stay here with Misty," Ash told Paul. Paul nodded and ran deeper into the cave. "Mist, get up," Ash pleaded. Misty didn't move. "Come on, please," Ash pleaded again. Ash leaned closer to Misty and kissed her. Misty's eyes shot open, but closed as she deepened the kiss. When they pulled away, they were both blushing madly.

"I love you Ash..."Misty said softly.

" I love you too..." Ash replied as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

With Red and Drew...

"YOU WHAT?!" Red yelled loudly. Roselia fell on a stone due to Red's voice and began to glow. "Roselia, you're evolving!" Drew exclaimed. Roserade took one look at her trainer and smirked.  
" What?" Drew asked. Red sang, "May and Drew sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage!"  
**_SLAP!_**  
"Stop goofing around and let's keep going. We're almost at the end," Drew said, blushing. The group continued down the trail.

* * *

With May and Yellow...

May groaned as she sat up. She looked around and saw Yellow weeping in the corner of the cage they were in. "Yellow, what's wrong?"  
"They're going to kill us," Yellow sobbed. A mysterious figure came up to the cage and removed their mask. "BRIANNA?!" May and Yellow yelled.  
"Yep, it's me. Maple. You're coming with me."  
Brianna opened the cage and took May away in handcuffs while Lance stayed back and watched Yellow.  
"So Amarillo, what do you say about going steady with me?" Lance asked.  
"NO!"  
"Then it's torture time!  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

Pink: Dun, Dun, Dun! What Will Happen Next Chapter? Stay tuned!

Sparky: Cliffhanger!

April: Pink Does Not Own Pokémon.

Jack: Review!


	11. Contest!

Hey, Pink here! Sorry, no chapter but I have something to announce. The new story will come out soon as The Prince and the Maid is finished. If you want to find out the title and want to play a little game with me, then you're more than welcome to!

* * *

How to play: You search for the hints in three stories. It can be from any category and even in a chapter of this story. I'll give you a hint for where to look first: The Title's name starts with a "W".

Prize: Oneshot of a pairing I don't hate. Good Luck! *;)

Pairings not accepted:  
Ash X May

Brianna X Drew

Girl X Girl

OC X OC

Boy X Boy

May X Brendan

Red X Blue

Green X Yellow

Silver X Crystal


	12. The Death Of A Friend

I** DO NOT OWN POKEMON. BEGIN! **

* * *

Dawn's POV

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I was shocked by the electric collar while I trying to escape, again. Ursula told me, "No matter how hard you try, you're not getting away." I suddenly had an idea, but it was risky. I think I heard Paul's voice somewhere...

* * *

May's POV

I sadly walked towards the ski lift with Brianna in tow. "Where are the other girls?" I asked. Brianna told me, " They're in captivity, like you. Some are in better situations than others but none is worse than yours."  
"What's that supposed to mean!?" I asked concerned. She didn't reply. Suddenly, everything went dark.

* * *

Yellow's POV

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Why was I screaming for help? Well I was hanging above a Sharpedo pool with no hope of rescue. If this is the end of my life, I want to confess about what's on my mind. First, I love Red. I think Brianna has something to do with our captures, and I hope I'm rescued soon...

* * *

With Paul...

Paul found the exit to the cave with a few obstacles, such as wild Golbat chases. When he found the exit, he found Dawn.

"DAWN!" He exclaimed. However, Dawn didn't look the same. Her eyes were pink and she was surrounded by a pink aura. She used psychic powers to attack Ursula and started gathering energy from the psychic Pokémon and released a beam towards Ursula. Ursula was hit and never seen again. However, Dawn collapsed to ground. "DAWN!" Paul stared at her lifeless body. His eyes welled up with tears and began to cry. All of a sudden, Dawn's soul came out of her body in human form. "Paul," She said as she intertwined her hands with Paul's. "I must go, but remember one thing. I will always love you." When she let go of Paul's hands, she began to float away. Paul stared at her retreating figure while tears fell down his face. "DAWN, NO!" He screamed as she disappeared. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Paul looked up to see Ash and Misty. They all embraced and mourned at the lost of their friend.

* * *

THIS CHAPTER WAS SO FREAKING SAD, I CRIED WRITING IT.

Review in the memory of Dawn Berlitz.


	13. I Found You!

I DON'T OWN POKEMON. BEGIN!

* * *

Red's POV

Finally, We made it to the end of that path. All of a sudden, Drew stopped moving. "Hello, Drew?" I spoke. "Red, I think someone just took the ski lift. You stay down here and investigate while I search up there." He replied heading towards the lift. "Ok," I responded. I heard a plea for help. It sounded like Yellow. "Yellow, I'm coming to help!" I yelled, heading towards the direction the voice came from.

* * *

Drew's POV

I was in the ski lift halfway up when I saw a Pokéball. I opened the Pokéball and in front of me stood a Blaziken.

"I need help," A voice said.

"Who was that?!" I exclaimed.

"It's me. I'm talking through telepathy," Blaziken said.

"Whose Pokemon are you."

"I'm your girlfriend's secondary partner."

"May's not my girlfriend!" I yelled, blushing madly.

"Who said it was May?"

"..."

"Just kidding! Anyways, May got captured by a girl named Brianna and left my Pokéball here so I won't get killed. So, for now, we'll team up and rescue May. You in?"

"Heck yeah! Let's go!" And with that, we got off and saw May, a edge of a volcano.

* * *

With Red..

I ran until I reached the end of the path. I saw Yellow tied up in ropes next to some red haired guy. "Adios, Amarillo!" He yelled as he pushed her over the cliff's edge. "NO, YELLOW!" I screamed with tears running down my face. I pushed the guy off the cliff and screamed, "TAKE THAT YOU MOTHER-"

* * *

We'll be right back after this commercial!~

Come with me!~ Come with me!~ Come and Join May and friends as they compete!~ On The Game of Love!~ Coming to a computer near you soon!~

* * *

Back to Red...

"WHY?! WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME?! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I sobbed. "It's not your fault," An angelic voice said. I turned around and saw Yellow, but she's a ghost. "I have to go, but I forgot to give you something." Yellow floated to me and kissed me. I kissed back passionately, then pulled away. "Red, as much as it pains me to say it, I have to go. Goodbye Red, Have a good life," Yellow told me as she floated towards the sky. "YELLOW!" I screamed so that she could hear me.

"YES RED?!" She asked.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" And with that she disappeared. I cried my eyes out, because I lost my one true love. I better help Drew, before the same thing happens to him.

* * *

Drew's POV

"May!" I exclaimed running towards her.

"It's too late lover boy! Your little girlfriend's a goner," Brianna snarled.

"I'll save you May!"

"You and what army?"

"Us!" A certain group of three exclaimed.

"And me!" Red exclaimed.

"Don't forget us!" Gary and Leaf said in unison.

"Well, I have my army too," Brianna said. Twelve people and a Darkrai appeared behind her.

"WAIT!" Two voices yelled.

"H-HEY! WHOSE THERE?!" Leaf exclaimed. "It's us Dawn and Yellow!" The voices replied. However they were still in their ghost forms.

"So, what are you gonna do now witch? It's thirteen normal people and a Darkrai, against five supernatural humans and their sidekicks," Dawn said, smirking.

"We'll beat you!" Brianna spat.

"Alright everyone, on the count of three, we attack," May commanded her team.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!"

"ATTACK!"

* * *

There will be Two or Three chapters after this one so keep reading! Review!


	14. Fight To The Finish!

The group split into groups and attacked. May went with Drew, Dawn went with Paul, Misty went with Ash, Gary went with Leaf, and Yellow went with Red.

* * *

With Red...

Red brought out Pika and commanded it to use Thunder on the evil group of four. The people were electrocuted and two ran away, frightened. Yellow used Solarbeam (AN: They can use Pokémon moves too) to eliminate the others.

"Good job, Red!" Yellow told Red.

" Yeah, you too!" Red replied as the pair went on to fight with another group.

* * *

With Misty...

Misty used Water Gun at the trio of henchwomen. The females complained on how their hair was wet. Ash took this opportunity to command Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. The mouse Pokémon obeyed and blasted the women off. Misty and Ash quickly kissed, then ran off to help May.

* * *

With Dawn...

Dawn used her psychic powers to lift two enemies into the air as Paul commanded Torterra to use Vine Whip to push them out the way. Before they left to help the others, Paul glanced at Dawn, who was sill in ghost form. He wondered what would happen to her after the battle.

* * *

With Leaf...

Gary kicked the remaining enemies towards Leaf, who used Blaze Kick to send them flying. They ran off to help the others.

* * *

Everyone devised a plan for the boys to stall Darkrai until Cresselia shows up while the girls do their team attack.

* * *

With the girls...

The five girls surrounded Brianna, all angry. May turned into a blue ball of light. The girls acted similarly except Yellow's was green, Leaf's was red, Misty's was teal, and Dawn's was pink. The balls of light started to float around in a circle, getting faster by the second. It formed a tornado which caught Brianna. The girls grabbed the tornado and threw it into the sky. They cheered and hugged each other from their success. All of a sudden, gold dust surrounded Dawn and Yellow's ghost. What came out the dust was surprising: Dawn and Yellow were human again.

* * *

With the boys...

It wasn't long before Cresselia showed up and took Darkrai away, so the boys joined the girls in their celebration. Red ran up to Yellow and hugged her. He stammered, "Yellow, I l-love y-y-you. Will you g-go o-out with me?" Yellow kissed him, so he took it as a yes.

* * *

This story is almost finished, I promise! I own nothing but the plot. Review!~

One more thing... Tell me which story you like. :) (I will work on the story chosen)

Pokéspies

Sequel to May and Dawn's Revenge

Another Oneshot

Yellow's Secret

I would really appreaciate it if you chose one of these stories. Bye!~


	15. The Final Confession

"So..." Ash started. "What do we do now?"

"How about we have a picnic?" May asked. Everyone agreed and started to leave. "Wait, where are we going? Floral Plains is this way," May said, pointing to a the floral area. "We might as well fly."  
Dawn used her psychic powers to lift her and Paul into the sky, Ash and Misty rode on Ash's Staraptor, Red and Yellow got on a wild, but friendly Togekiss, Leaf and Gary used Charizard, May used Altaria, and Drew used his Flygon as they made their way towards the hill.

* * *

We'll be right back after this announcement!~

Hi everyone! Pink here! Well some of you are wondering why Barry was in the first few chapters and Paul's in it now. I changed my mind.

_I thought Barry was with dawn where did Paul come from?_ - Guest

Well, I updated and should say Paul. If not, pretend it's Paul. Thank you!~

* * *

As soon as they arrived, they split into pairs. Red and Yellow went to get food, Leaf and Gary would buy a picnic basket and blanket, Paul, Dawn, Ash, and Misty went for walks, and May and Drew stayed behind.

May's POV

The field was beautifully decorated with flowers of all kinds. Drew and I watched our Pokémon play around. "Hey May," Drew started. "I want to ask out this girl, but I don't know how."

May felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. "What are you waiting for? Ask her out!" May exclaimed. She turned away immediately to avoid Drew's contact.

"What's wrong May?" Drew asked.

"Nothing," May said. Drew turned her face and saw tears coming down her face.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing. Now tell me."

"No."

"MAY."

"I love you okay!" She blurted. " I know you don't love me back but I hope that we could still be fr-" She was cut off when Drew kissed her. She kissed back until he pulled away.

"I love you too," He whispered.

* * *

20 years later...

Leaf and Gary got married and had twins named Flame and Lime. They ruled the Johto Kingdom.

Ash and Misty decided to wait for a kid and ruled the East Kanto Kingdom together.

Dawn and Paul had twins named Summer and Twilight and ruled Sinnoh.

Red and Yellow ruled West Kanto with their daughter Orange.

May and Drew had a girl named Rosie and ruled Hoenn.

Brianna and her crew were never seen again.

Queen Elizabeth and King Andrew lived in the Hoenn Kingdom.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

Aw! Wasn't that a happy ending!

Review!


	16. Credits

_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight,  
Cuz it's always a good time_

Yellow and Red are seen having a normal morning with Orange and their Pokémon.

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care,_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere._  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight,_  
_Cause it's always a good time_

Dawn and Paul are at their wedding, exchanging vows.

_Good morning and good night,_  
_I wake up at twilight._  
_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

Everyone's at a ball, having a good time dancing and chatting.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again,_  
_Checked out of my room hit the ATM._  
_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight,_  
_Cause it's always a good time._

Dawn is scolding Summer and Twilight for breaking their phones, for the twelfth time this month.

_Good morning and good night,_  
_I wake up at twilight._  
_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

May and Drew are shown kissing at Floral Plains.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

Misty and Ash board their flight to Johto to visit Leaf and Gary.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when,_  
_It's always a good time then._  
_Doesn't matter where,_  
_It's always a good time there._

_Doesn't matter when,_  
_It's always a good time then._

_It's always a good time!_

_Leaf and Gary are watching_ their kids battle for fun.

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

All of the heroes are telling their children about the crazy adventure they had years ago.

_The End_

* * *

"THAT'S IT?!" Emolga screeched. "Best movie night ever!"

"We should do this more often," Virizion said.

"C'mon, let's watch Pallet High's Talent Show!" Sparky exclaimed.

"YEAH!" The team of eight exclaimed.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OWL CITY, OR CARLY RAE JEPSEN.

Bye!~


End file.
